As the Clock Strikes
by Squeakycat
Summary: Edward is about to end his life in New Moon. What happens when Bella comes to save him? What is he thinking? One-shot EPOV part of New Moon chapter 20...I do not own any characters or the story but offer thanks to Stephenie for creating them!


The silly humans were all standing around and celebrating. Some of them were dressed in costume. They have no idea what a real vampire is. If only they knew who their patron St. Marcus truly was. If only they knew what monstrous creatures dwelled within the walls of their precious and overprotective city?

I was ready then. I was ready to end it all and be free from my self built prison. I closed my eyes and inhaled my breath. It was almost time to step out into the sun and I could hear various members of the Volturri guard lurking in the shadows, waiting for my next move. Ah the sun, the beautiful and glorious sun. How it reminded me of my sun, my shining Bella.

My dead heart broke again but was slightly calmed by the notion that soon all my pain would be gone. In my last moments I could almost hear her say my name. "Edward", she called. She sounded panicked but her angelic voice was still music to my ears. "Edward, no", I heard. "It's okay Bella, love. I wanted to tell her that it was all okay. Mostly I wanted to tell her that I was sorry. I was sorry for trying to do the right thing and leave her. I was sorry for breaking her heart. And I was sorry that despite my attempt to save her life she had ended it anyway. Now I could not be sorry anymore.

As my angel was now gone from this world, I would be also. I lifted my foot, preparing to step into the light, to feel the suns gentle rays beat down on me and warm my core. The clock tolled and I as I took a step toward the light my only thought was of Bella's beautiful face.

I could see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring up at me with all the love and determination she could manage as a light blush warmed her cheeks. Oh how I wanted nothing more than to touch that sweet blush with my fingertips just one more time…

I could hear her sweet voice, see her sweet face, I could almost smell her delectable scent. It was all so realistic and then it hit me. Something gently ran into me, not moving me an inch from my current spot. Instinctively I reached my arms out. Slowly I opened my eyes and my face could not disguise the pleasure I found once I saw what my arms had caught.

So this was it? This was it? It was not what I had expected in the least. Perhaps members of the Volturi guard were so specialized in their work that the operation was seemingly painless. I felt virtually nothing during the process and now as I looked down into my arms which were wrapped around Bella I felt the most complete and whole that I had in months.

"Amazing," I thought aloud. "Carlisle was right."

I was intrigued that my belief that we had no afterlife in store for us after our existence ended was false. I should have known really. Carlisle was so wise. I never should have doubted him. I wondered for a moment about my visionary Bella. Then, slowly, just as slowly and carefully as ever I reached out and stroked her cheek.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing, they're very good."

In fact all I truly felt was wonderful, whole. I grazed my fingers along her cheek. It was so warm and delicate that I could hardly believe this was what had waited for me on the other side. Was this Heaven? Had I been able to truly cancel out the monster inside of me by trying to live as virtuous a life as possible?

She was so real. Surely I wasn't dreaming, if I could dream. I closed my eyes and took in a breath. That sweet scent which both tortured and fulfilled me at the same time was overwhelming. I pressed my cold lips against her hair and inhaled.

"Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath no power yet upon thy beauty."

My Juliet, my Bella was here now with her Romeo. I continued to take quick, shallow breaths inhaling and exhaling her delicious scent. That scent was as lovely and as dangerous as I had ever remembered.

"So maybe this is hell", I mused. "I don't care. I'll take it." A hell which tortured me with my beautiful love whom I missed so sorely I had given my existence was worth it. It was worth it now to feel as if Bella was there with me. Inhaling that torturous scent was completely worth it.

I was selfishly reveling in my beautiful hell when suddenly I was interrupted by the sound of my angel. "I'm not dead. And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away"!

What? Her voice was shaky and slightly panicked. What did she mean "not dead"? I noticed then that she was struggling in my arms, trying without any such luck to push against me. I didn't fully understand what she meant.

"What was that"? I asked curiously.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi-"

She said before the Volturi. Was it possible? I realized then that I was safely concealed, yet barely, beneath the shade of the clock tower. I was holding Bella. I was really holding my Bella! She wasn't dead and neither was I. The whole and complete feeling within my chest now made complete sense. I understood the realness of the situation and now the danger. The Volturi guards were coming. I could feel it. I could hear them.

As quickly and gently as possible I tore Bella away from the edge of the shadows and pinned her back against the wall. The vampires were coming for me now, for us. With my back towards her I spread my arms across Bella's tiny frame to protect her from the danger nearing us. I had just gotten her back and I would not lose her again now.


End file.
